savuirtefandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Benvingut/uda
=Benvingut/uda= Benvingut/uda a Savuir-te?, el Diccionari en línia de mots, flexions i expressions de la parla d'Albalat de la Ribera. Per què parlem com parlem, d'on venen les paraules que utilitzem, o quines són les expressions que ens caracteritzen, són algunes de les coses que podràs trobar en aquest espai dedicat a la llengua local. Pots accedir a tot el contingut a través del menú que hi ha a la part superior. La recopilació intenta exposar la riquesa lingüística del valencià al nostre poble. En un primer moment resultava complicat preveure el volum tan gran de paraules i expressions. Va ser a mesura que la llista anà fent-se gran, quan s'evidencià la necessitat de dividir el contingut d'aquest projecte en seccions. D'aquesta manera tenim: Mots, Elisions, Expressions, Refranys i Dites, Formes Verbals, i una secció d'Humor. A continuació t'expliquem la metodologia que s'ha utilitzat a l'hora de classificar i organitzar el contingut d'aquesta wiki, i et servirà també com a introducció per a entendre millor la informació t'oferim. __TOC__ Quina informació pots trobar? Cada entrada alberga elements que donen informació del mot en qüestió. Aquests elements varien segons el tipus de paraula de la que es tracte. La secció Mots està dividida en cinc apartats: Localismes, Mots normatius, Vulgarismes, Topònims i Gentilicis, i Castellanismes. Estructura Tots els apartats d'aquesta secció compten amb una estructura com la que es mostra en la Figura 1, excepte els gentilicis, que s'estructuren com mostra la Figura 2. Figura 1 Figura 2 *Si es coneix, com a remat de l'entrada, s'afegirà una endevinalla, refrany, dita, etc. popular en la que s'utilitze el mot en qüestió. Sobre els sinònims Freqüentment poden trobar-se multitud de paraules que fan referència al mateix significat, com ara: picoretes i cosconelles. Aquest fenòmen és molt més accentuat si ens referim, per exemple, a les parts genitals tant masculines com femenines: piu, polla, verga, pelila... o figa, parrús, xona, bacora... En aquests casos s'optarà pel mot més utilitzat i tradicional. En qualsevol cas, si el mot ho demana, s'indicaran els sinònims més coneguts. Fenòmens genèrics i exclusions La nostra manera de parlar incorpora sovint alguns fenòmens que són comuns en tot el valencià, o almenys, en bona part dels valencianoparlants. A continuació s'expliquen algunes d'aquestes peculiaritats del nostre idioma. A més a més, s'indica quins d'aquests fenòmens s'han exclòs en el moment de la recopilació. Aquestes exclusions estan basades en el fet que qualsevol normativització de qualsevol idioma, implica sempre referències a la lingüística històrica original i a la tradició literària d'eixe idioma. I més enllà de l'evolució fonètica de segons quines zones del territori, la part de la filologia encarregada de normativitzar un idioma, mira de combinar la conservació de la genuïnitat idiomàtica, amb la pròpia evolució de la llengua. Tot i això, hi ha evolucions lingüístiques fonamentades en intromissions foranies (com els castellanismes o els anglicismes) que no s'han de prendre com una evolució autèntica de la nostra llengua, el valencià. En aquest aspecte, el que cal és recuperar les paraules perdudes, perquè tot i resultar-nos en ocasions, estranyes, ens pertanyen, són nostres. D'una altra banda, hi ha evolucions que, tot i no reflectir-se en la normativització escrita del nostre idioma, sí que cal preservar-les com el patrimoni lingüístic que són: les evolucions fonètiques. La fonètica és la manera en què pronunciem les paraules. I hem de comprendre el fet que les grafies (lletres i símbols) que representen una paraula escrita, no tenen perquè reflectir la manera en que es pronuncien en un lloc determinat de la nostra terra. Seria absurd escriure les paraules "com sonen", perquè a cada racó del territori valencià, ho farien d'una manera diferent. I la normativització busca, precisament, la proposició d'una forma genèrica del valencià, útil per a tots els valencianoparlants, sense atendre a les particularitats de cap lloc concret. Del contrari, seria irrespectuós amb la resta de llocs on la parla fóra diferent. Per últim (i ja passem a explicar la nostra idiosincràsia lingüística genèrica), hem d'acostumar-nos a reconéixer els nostres fonemes, és a dir, a com sonen les nostres grafies, les nostres paraules escrites. Malauradament, en la qüestió fonètica els valencians (generalment) hem adquirit el mal hàbit de "pensar en castellà" quan imaginem com sona una paraula valenciana escrita. Per a entendre millor a què ens referim, imagineu-vos per un moment a vosaltres mateixos explicant-li a una persona valencianoparlant que no sap escriure en valencià, com s'escriu una paraula com passeig o Xàtiva. Com explicaríeu la ig de passeig, o la x'' de ''Xàtiva? Per a passeig, probablement recorreríeu a comparacions o inspiracions castellanes, i diríeu: "s'escriu 'eig' (pronunciaríeu eij, amb la j castellana) però sona com la 'ch'". I per a Xàtiva, el mateix, diríeu: "s'escriu 'xà' (pronunciaríeu csà, com sonaria una x castellana) però sona com la 'sh' de 'show'". És cert que l'acabament ig del valencià correspon amb la ch castellana, i el nostre inici amb x'' amb la ''sh anglesa, però hem d'aprendre a identificar el so de les nostres grafies sense tindre que comparar-les amb les d'altres idiomes. Sobre el prefix en-'' És habitual que algunes paraules incorporen el prefix ''en-'' (que nosaltres pronunciem ''an-'') a la seua forma normativa. Aquest prefix serveix per a reforçar el significat (o part), o l'acció en cas de tractar-se d'un verb. És l'exemple de ''refilar, evolucionat a enrefilar (anrefilar), o del mot normatiu entaulat (antaulat), derivat de taula o tauló. Les formes d'ús d'aquest prefix que no són normatives (com enrefilar) sí que estan incloses en la recopilació, ja que no són massa nombroses. Fenòmens lingüístics que s'han exclòs Els següents fenòmens lingüístics s'han exclòs del llistat recopilatori, bé perquè són comuns a tot o quasi tot el valencià, o bé pels motius que s'han explicat en la introducció de més amunt, o bé per ambdós motius alhora: *Els vocables on existeixen substitucions fonètiques típiques del valencià, com per exemple as, an, am i aix, per les normatives es, en, em i eix, respectivament: astisores/estisores, antaulat/entaulat, ambotit/embotit ''i ''aixida/eixida. *Les paraules acabades en ada i substituïdes per l'acabament à'', com ara: ''agrà/agrada o matinà/matinada. *Els substantius acabats en e'' en substitució de la forma normativa acabada en ''a, com per exemple: electriciste/electricista, artiste/artista, maquiniste/maquinista, bromiste/bromista... *Les eliminacions de la d'' en paraules com: ''llauraor/llaurador, marejaor/marejador, caira/cadira... *Les eliminacions de la r'' en paraules com: ''arbre/abre, ordre/orde, perdre/pedre, cartró/cartó, prendre/pendre... *Les substitucions de la a'' per la ''e en substantius com: bascoll/bescoll, sancer/sencer o llançol/llençol. I en verbs com: traure/treure o llançar/llençar. Si s'ha inclòs alguna paraula amb una substitució d'aquest tipus, ha sigut per l'ús de la paraula en sí, i no per aquest canvi de vocal. Aquest tipus de substitució pertany a les formes valencianes i són normatives. *Les substitucions fonètiques de ʧ per ʦ en els acabaments en vocal + ts com: gats, pets, dits, pots o panxuts. *Les substitucions fonètiques de la "doble l" per la "tll" normativa en paraules com: rotllo/rollo; bitllet/billet; ratlla/ralla. *Les substitucions fonètiques de s per ʦ que, a diferència del cas anterior, es donen en acabaments de consonant + ts com: cants, cents, instints, ponts o junts. *Les substitucions fonètiques de g i k per x en paraules castellanes: p. ex.: Fica't el garsé que fa frescor / Fica't el jersei que fa frescor. La substitució ve motivada per l'intent d'imitació de la pronúncia castellana de la paraula jersey (x'ersey), i no per la valenciana jersei (ʒ'ersei). Segurament, fa unes dècades, es desconeixia aquesta última. p. ex.: Granuca / Granuja. Castellà mal pronunciat: granu'k'a. Castellà ben pronunciat: granu'x'a. :Açò és degut a que en el valencià no tenim els fonemes x i θ, que són propis del castellà. Es tracta de la J'' i la ''Z castellanes, respectivament. Fa unes dècades, el monolingüisme valencià era molt comú, sobretot a les zones rurals i pobles d'arreu la nostra terra, per tant, davant la dificultat de pronunciar aquests sons, se substituïen pels nostres g i k. Açò explica també la tendència al seseig quan intentem pronunciar les Z'' castellanes ''(θ). *Tampoc s'han inclòs les paraules purament castellanes. Fonts de consulta *Diccionari Ortogràfic i de Pronunciació de l'AVL (Acadèmia Valenciana de la Llengua) *Diccionari i Portal de traduccions SALT (Servei d'Assessorament Lingüístic i Traducció) *Diccionari de l'IEC (Institut d'Estudis Catalans) *Diccionari del Grup Enciclopèdia Catalana *Lèxic Obert Flexionat de Català *Diccionari Català-Valencià-Balear d'Antoni Maria Alcover i Francesc de Borja Moll. *Traductor valencià SOFTVALENCIÀ *Atles Lingüístic Valencià